Annabeth's Choice
by Pickle Daisy
Summary: When Marco confesses to liking Annabeth, she freaks out and leaves. Now, one year later, he comes to camp Half-Blood, claiming his father is Ares, But when Percy finds annabeth crying on the beach, he forms a bubble around her, and he gets sick....
1. In which my friend gets sick

**My first story, Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Course I don't own Percy, Annabeth, Chiron or Clarisse. I do happily own Marco and Calvin, Sherri, and Molli. If I did own Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, etc etc, then the story would have been made into a movie LONG ago, and Annabeth would be blond. Ok theres the Disclaimer! (I think, 1st story and all, blah blah blah.) **

**Percy: Ok! We get it! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: I'm Going I'm Going. Sheesh! I thought you were sick anyways.**

**Percy: I am, cough cough. **

**Me: Whatever! Please read and review! Tell me if you have any questions! I will answer them in the next chapter! Promise! Now... on with the story!**

**PERCY P.O.V.**

_Click_

The shield unfolded just in time to catch Clarisse's spear, causing it to send a jolt of electricity through my shield and up my arm. A uncapped Riptide and charged her. I was alone, guarding our flag. I used a few simple moves and quickly overpowered Clarisse. I watched her fall to the ground. I took her spear threw it in the creek. I ran back to the flag, putting my foot out right in front of it. Sure enough, it worked. the flag was knocked to ground on impact. Annabeth uncapped her Yankees cap and scowled at me. I just grinned at her. She took her knife out in a feeble attempt to stop me. I just swiped Riptide, knocking it out of her hand. She cursed under her breath and tried to run away, but she ended up tripping over a branch, and falling head first into the creek, so she was sitting in the creek, spitting out water and dirt, soaking wet, in water up to her waist. She cursed at me, using a few colorful words and the occasional, "Seaweed Brain." Then she looked up at me and said, "Help me up?" I walked up to her and pulled her up, as she brought me down. Of course, being the son of Poseidon, I stayed completely dry. She sighed. "Can you EVER get wet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can." I replied, and willed the water to soak me. It did, and Annabeth grinned. "S'bout time!" She called to some unknown person behind me. I whipped my head around and saw Sherri and Molli, twins from the Hermes cabin, carrying the flag down the hill to their side of the border. I had been tricked. And I wasn't about to let them get away with it. I felt a tug in my gut and then suddenly, a massive wave of water hurtled over me and Annabeth and collapsed on top of the twins. They dropped the flag and were swept away by the current, over the border, and were dropped under an oak tree. They both had the same expression on their faces, a kind of scary scowl, and at the same time, they got up and walked away. Annabeth grumbled some more at me and my team came cheering and clapping over our border with the other teams' flag. I cheered them on, as Annabeth stood openmouthed at them.

"How....? What....? Huh?!?!?!" She said. I just ignored her and joined my team and cheered some more.

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

After Percy's team won capture the flag, I couldn't bring myself to believe that I saw _him _on their team. He was someone I used to be friends with, but i had met both his parents, and they were most definetley his. No way could he be a demi-god. It just wasn't possible. But here he was, carrying the team Hermes flag. He probably wasn't a Hermes kid anyways, he didn't have their sharp features and secretive eyes like everyone else in the cabin. Marco had brownish hair, clear blue eyes, and a round nose. He sat with the Hermes kids, lived with them, and played on their team, but yet undecided. I was completely confused about it. Completely.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, Annabeth, come here I have to tell you something. I ran over, passing the other kids, who were mostly sitting around enjoying the last day of 6th Grade. "Comin' Marco." I called. I joined him at the swings, and asked him what he wanted to tell me._

_"It's really important Annabeth," Marco said._

_"Go on!" I urged him._

_"Well, I really like you Annabeth" He blurted out,"A lot, Ever since I first met you. I.... I.... I love you Annabeth." _

_And, of course, brilliantly, I sat there, dumbfounded, with my mouth hanging open, and I geniously said,"Whaaaaaat?"_

_"I love you." He repeated. _

_Then, I had a rush of memories, him looking at me, staring at me playing soccer one afternoon. _

_"Do you love me?" He asked. _

_I stared at him for a little longer, with my head tilted, and looked him straight in the eye._

_"No." I finally said. "I'm sorry."_

_He stared at me dejectedly, then nodded. "I understand." The bell rang then, and I ran inside, not looking back. _

_The rest of the day, I avoided Marco, and when the Camp Half-blood van came to pick me up, Marco tried to talk to me. _

_"Annabeth, Goodbye." He said._

_"Later!" I tried to act cheery. And failed._

_"Don't pretend. And why in the world are you leaving school in the Delphi Strawberry van?"_

_"Ummm, my mom works there." I lied._

_"Whatever. Maybe I'll see you later?" _

_"Maybe." I lied again. I knew I probably would never see him again._

_"Bye." He said._

_"Bye." I called over my shoulder as I got into the van._

_"Wait!" He called._

_I got back out of the van and said, "What?"_

_He didn't respond, he just wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I pulled away almost immidietley. _

_"Wha?" _

_"I really like you Annabeth." He said._

_End of Flashback_

"Annabeth! Come on! You're gonna be late to dinner!" My brother, Calvin, knocked me out of my reverie. I shook my head, but couldn't clear the memory of that afternoon. I followed him to the Big House for dinner, and ate in silence, while my brothers and sisters chatted about todays game of Capture the Flag. I tried to join in, but I just faded out again and again and again.....

When I was jolted back into reality, All my friends were staring at me, their plates and glasses gone. Half of them were standing up. The other half were already gone. I was the only one sitting down, and the only one in the entire room with a plate. I took my plate and put it away, and on my way back, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." I said, turning around to meet his gaze.

"Who's your parent?"

"Athena. Now please go away, I have to go back to my cabin."

"My dad's Ares, I was just claimed a few minutes ago." He said.

"Have fun with Clarisse!" I mumbled and ran to join my siblings.

Chapter Two.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

As I was trudging toward my lonely cabin, I saw Annabeth storm out of the Big House and start running. She streaked past her siblings and run toward the beach. I saw her stumble, and fall onto the sand, and start crying. I wanted to go comfort her, but I thought it would be better to leave her alone. I felt a tug in my gut, and a wave of water washed over her, forming a bubble around her. I stood there, concentrating on not letting the water fall on her, and waited for her to calm down.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

As I ran out of the Big House, I found myself streaking past my siblings, I ran blindly, passing the cabins, until I found myself at my favorite place, the beach. I sat with my head between my knees, and cried, I cried for I dont know how long and when I finally looked up, I saw I was in a huge, clear, bubble. I smiled to myself. _Thanks Seaweed Brain. _I thought to myself. I sat there for a while, gazing in wonder around me. I had no idea how he could possibly do this. But I didn't care. I just thought about random things, until I allowed myself to think about Marco. I knew I didn't like him. But, how could his dad be Ares? Marco just wasn't violent. He wouldn't hurt a fly.... Would he? It was too complicating. I stood up, and braced myself to get soaked. I walked through the shell of the bubble, and as I walked away, I heard the bubble fall to the ground, and slink back to the ocean. I could almost hear Percy's sigh as he dropped the pressure. I silently thanked him as I walked towards my cabin. I walked under the huge silver owl and fell onto my bunk. Ten seconds later, I was knocked out cold.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

After I watched Annabeth leave the bubble, I dropped the bubble, and fell to the ground gasping. I had never held any amount of water that long. I felt like I had just held up the sky, and trust me, I know how that feels. I have the silver hair streak to prove it. I just couldn't breathe! I gasped and gasped until I finally had enough energy-barely-to stumble back to my cabin. I gasped for air as I fell into my bed. And soon, i was asleep, Exhausted.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I silently got dressed and slipped out of the room. I went to the fields and just walked. I saw a few Dionysus kids walking, but they steered clear of me. I walked and walked, until I went out the other side. I was stunned. I had never walked the entire fields before. They were like, seventeen miles! I must be really upset. I looked around at the first and probably last time I would ever see the other side of the fields. I walked back, slowly, to the camp, and I made it in time for lunch. I walked into the Big House and joked around with my friends. Then, I glanced toward the Poseidon table, and saw it was empty. I wondered where Percy went. I shrugged off the feeling of dread and joined the conversation again.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Percy is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

At dinner, I glanced back at the Poseidon table. Empty. Again. I decided to go to his cabin and see what happened. I excused myself from the table and snuck outside. I ran to the cabins, and walked up to the Poseidon one. I put my ear to the door and heard nothing. I quietly opened the door and almost shrieked. Percy was in his bed, and he looked horrible. He was unconscious, but he wasn't sleeping. He was incredibly pale, and he looked like he was in excrutiating pain. I dropped next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning. I knew I needed to find Chiron, but I didn't want to leave him. I crouched there next to him for a looooong time, until I finally got up and ran as fast as I could to find Chiron. I found him at the Big House, chatting with a group of Aphrodite kids. I literally dragged him away and he was obviously annoyed.

"Annabeth, may I ask why you dragged me away from them? I hope It's important."

"Chiron, It is. Percy is sick. REALLY sick. He didn't come to lunch or dinner and I went into his cabin and he just looks dead, but he's not. Help please!" I begged.

Chiron looked at me weirdly. He called for the nurse and he put me on his back. I knew I should be gaping or in shock. He never lets anyone ride him. He galloped to the Poseidon cabin and barged in. Percy looked the same as when I saw him before. I hopped off Chiron and ran toward Percy. Chiron followed. He looked at him and looked confused. The nurse came barging in, a woman in her twenties who i knew as a daughter of Hygiea, goddess of Health, and went straight to Percy. She shoved me away and immiedietly went to work. She took his temperature, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and took the blankets off. She did some things and soon she stood up.

"To be honest, I don't know what's wrong with him. He looks incredibly tired and weak, and sick. REALLY sick. I-"

She was interuppted by Percy coughing violently in his sleep and shake, as if he were falling.

"Anyway," The nurse continued, "Just let him sleep, if, er, when he wakes up... call me and I'll be here quick as a wink." She concluded. Even though I knew she had been serving Camp Half-Blood for long before even I came here, I couldn't help thinking she knew something that she wasn't telling me about.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_I was in a cavern, but it was almost pitch black, dimly lit by the embers of torches. I heard voices down the hall. I walked toward them, and when I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. Marco, the new kid, was there too._

_"Sire, I may need more time to kill him, he's growing stronger." Marco said._

_"How?" A booming voice asked. _

_"He held a bubble around a girl for an hour! It's going to be difficult to kill him." Marco replied. _

_I heard sniffing, and then footsteps. I crouched behind a massive stalagmite, and sure enough, Kronos, the King Titan himself appeared. He sniffed some more and walked toward me. _

_"There's no room for Demi-gods here!" He boomed and lifted his hand._

_"Sir, what about me?" Marco asked. "My dad's-"_

_"DON'T SAY HIS NAME HERE!" Kronos screamed. "IT WILL SUMMON HIM AND OUR PLANS SHALL BE RUINED! Luke has already failed me. Don't follow in his footsteps." He warned, then continued to slam his hands down on top of me. He would have succeded, but I woke up just then._

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Percy!!!!!!" I screamed. "You're awake!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah." He coughed some more. Then fell back asleep.

**Percy's P.O.V. **

I woke up from the vivid dream to see Annabeth standing over me. She shrieked my name and I managed to answer her before I fell asleep again. I felt horrible, my throat felt thick, and I felt stiff and tired and I still couldn't breathe right. That bubble must've taken a lot out of me. I think Annabeth said something else, but I didn't hear her. I'm surprised I managed to even say something something simple like "Yeah." I honestly am so tired.

"Annabeth...." I gurgled (I think) before I fell back asleep. _I need to tell her...._

And I was knocked out again.

**I thought this would be a good place to stop, I have more ready, but I'm making you wait! MWAHAHA! i'm evil! anyway... R&R! **


	2. I get a makeover

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Chiron said it would be good to leave the cabin for a while to get some sunlight. As I walked out, I blinked my eyes to get used to the light. I decided to go get some practice. I ran into Silena, leader of the Aphrodite cabin.

"OMG Annabeth!" (I swear on the River Styx that's what she said) "You FINALLY left Percy! You know it's been like four days, right? Anyway, You two are SO gonna be together! Awww, forbidden love! So SWEET! Anyway.... Annabeth? You look horrible! Ugh! You need a TOTAL Aphrodite makeover! Come with me! It'll get your mind off things! Come on!" She blabbed some more as she led a reluctant me to the Aphrodite cabin. She sat me down in a makeup chair and a mirror swung down from the ceiling, and Silena and a girl named Charlotte got straight to work. They straightened my hair, put some light brownish-pink blush on my cheeks, and silver eyeshadow. I basically zoned out after that. She gave me some stuff to put on, and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" Silena called after a few minutes.

"I'm comin' I'm comin! Don't rush me!" I called back through the door. I came out a few minutes later. She looked me up and down and said, "One more thing." She put some earrings in my ears herself and said, "Viola!" and wheeled me to a mirror.

I looked at myself. I was wearing a silver, shiny tank top and a matching _miniskirt!_ My eyes had a thick layer of eyeshadow, and my cheeks looked like i just ran a mile and fell placed mud them. My grey eyes looked dull, and my hair looked limp and scraggly, despite the straightening. The only thing I liked about the whole outfit was the earrings, little detailed silver owls whose feathers seemed to ruffle every few seconds.

"Do you like it?" Silena asked anxiously.

"Yeah." I lied, I couldn't bear to let her down.

"What's your fav part?" She asked.

"Definitely the earrings. They look so lifelike!"

"Magic Item." Silena said.

"What do they do?" I asked

"Wear them when you sleep, if you have a dream about something real, it helps you be invisible and makes you stay asleep longer so you can find out as much info as possible."

"Cool!"

"I hope you feel better Annabeth!"

"Thanks Silena." I sighed and walked out. I went straight to the Apollo cabin and grabbed the first person I saw. It was a girl named Hayley.

"Hayley! I need you to come with me to help wake up Percy up!"

"Oh, Annabeth! Hi! Sure I'll come with ya, but can I have one of you're cokes in return? I haven't been in the real world in FOREVER! And, um, what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Sure, Sure. And don't ask, long story." I said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the Poseidon cabin. "Do you're thing!" I commanded.

She nodded and waved her hand over his head, creating a ball of light as she murmured a prayer to her father.

"Father Apollo, let me wake this boy up for the sake of Annabeth." She murmured. It worked because suddenly the ball of light was absorbed into Percy's eyes and they opened.

"Cool! I didn't know I could do that! Thanks dad!" Hayley whispered to herself.

"Percy?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He coughed.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey."

"Hey, make it quick you two, I don't know how long this will last...." Hayley warned.

"Ok, ok." I said. "What _happened?!" _I asked.

"I really don't know. Why were you crying that day on the beach?" He asked.

"It's complicated." I replied. "Marco umm.... likes LIKES me, and now he says his father is Ares, and I'm just so confused." I sighed.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Thanks for making that bubble around me. It really helped me think things out. How did you hold it up for that long?" I asked.

"It took a heck of a lot out of me." He said. "All I know is that it feels like running full speed on a treadmill uphill for as long as I hold the water up. If it's a short time, then it's not so bad. A long time like that, torture." He laughed softly, then coughed.

"I don't like him Percy." I said softly.

"Really?" He said.

"Really."

"Umm, I'm gonna go now..... Just, come out when you're done Annabeth." Hayley said uncomfortably.

I ignored her as she slipped out.

"Then... Um.... Who...-"

I didn't answer. I just leaned in and kissed him. He didn't pull away. After a few minutes, he pulled away, and smiled.

"Oh." He said, answering himself.

I smiled and told him to get some rest.

"You're like my mom." He grumbled, but he yawned and it gave him away.

For the first time he seemed to look me over. "Can I ask what happened?"

"No." I said. "It involves Silena and her crazy ideas."

"Wow. You look....." He paused for a moment. " I can't lie. It's hideous on you."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Oh, um...."

"I'm _kidding!_" I said.

He scowled, then yawned again. "I'm exhausted." He admitted.

"Later." I said.

"See you." He called hoarsely.

I walked out the door.

**Percy P.O.V.**

As I watched Annabeth walk out, I contemplated going after her. I thought about Marco, and I knew she didn't like her. I also knew he was evil, and I had no idea why I didn't tell her. I wanted to, but I just didn't. I wondered about Marco as I drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 4

GUYS!!!

I WILL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU I PROMISE!!!!! I HAVE LIKE TEN.... ELEVEN? A LOT OF PGS READY SO WEN I GET UNGROUNDED I WILL POST THEM.

ANYWAY, PRETEND TLO DIDN'T HAPPEN. I KNOW THAT ***SPOILER ALERT**** SILENA DIES. I'VE READ THE ENTIRE SERIES LIKE FOUR TIMES.

AND I JUST WANTED OTHER PEOPLE TO READ IT SO PLEASE STOP WITH THE FLAMES.

AND ANOTHER THING.... ANNABETH WAS ON LAND, HE WAS CREATING THE BUBBLE TO LET HER THINK.

AND APOLLO'S GIRL, I WILL UPDATE! THANKS FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO LIKE THE STORY.

I WANTED TO STOP WRITING IT BUT MY FRIEND TALKED ME OUT OF IT (you know who you are and THANKS AGAIN!)

AND I'M SORRY I FORGOT ANNABETH NEVER WENT TO SIXTH GRADE. SO PLEASE PRETEND SHE DID.

and I'm going to make a surprise. Percy will get better, because a certain someone heals him. (No, not Artemis.) :)

And i think I'm going to make it from Annabeth's P.O.V. from now on. Maybe once in a while I'll do Percy cuz I need to explain something but until then...

And Yes. I did need to put that there. I didn't feel like making Annabeth do something in between lunch and dinner.

And I know Vilola is an instrument. I just didn't know how to spell Walah! Or such things.

That should explain things.

And, by the way, not that many things were spelled wrong so please be quiet.

OKAY!

I won't update for a while but like i said.... I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!!!

-Pickle Daisy.


	4. I almost die!

**GUYS! I THINK I AM UNGROUNDED! (Think) And I am updating. I might update a lot now because I have a week long break!! Yay me!!!!!! And okay here I go. Oh, I was hand writing this in my notebook and It starts with a sword fight scene, but I lost that page, so i have to rewrite it. I'm sorry, please deal with me! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PTO or any of the books in the series. I DO own my notebook though! Full of my story Ideas. Ok so ON WITH THE STORY!!! Oh, It's going to start with Annabeth, and then be Percy for a while. Like I said, Annabeth will be the main point of viewer in this story. If I do Percy then It means I needed to get something from his point of view. Ok? Ok. Here I go!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V. **

"Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Oh. Hey Marco."

"The Hephaestus cabin wanted to Percy to have this as a get-better present."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A sword cap. I tried to explain the concept of Riptide turning into a pen and all, but they just didn't get it."

"Fine. Go." I snapped.

"Ok, See ya!" He said as he walked in.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was about to fall into Dreamland when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Percy.....Percy...." Marco whispered.

"What?" I said into my pillow.

"I have something for you."

"What?" I said, turning on my side.

"A sword cap." He replied.

"But Riptide-"

"There is something that I PUT in it." Marco laughed.

I heard the familiar sound of a sword being drawn. I instinctivley put my hand over Riptide.

"There is no room for hero's in this world. All must be destroyed." He said in a monotone.

I sat up. "What?" I wrapped my hand around the pen.

"Kronos is rising and there is no room for obstacles."

"Marco, stop playing around." I commanded.

He lifted the sword above his head. "All hero's must be _eliminated." _

I stumbled out of bed, and tried to run. I ended up tripping over my blanket.

"Meet (**I don't know a sword name right now, leave a review of a name, and it could end up in this story!) **

Made of pure Olympus Ice. Indestructible. Tipped with the blood of the Chimera, the most poisonous poison in the world. If it so much as touches you, you'll be dead within five minutes. It's not very fast, but it will be the most painful thing in the entire world. The only cure, is the blood of a God or Goddess. Say Goodbye, Percy. Enjoy you're last moments on Earth." He went to bring the sword down on me. I whipped out Riptide and slashed blindly. I missed, of course. He brought it down on me. It just barely scraped my arm. I slashed with Riptide again, but this time, I hit my target. The sword clattered to the floor. Success. Then, I felt a sudden rush of pain. I was starting to see black, and I felt incredibly dizzy. I gasped with pain. I looked around. The fountain was on the other side of the room, and Marco was already picking up the sword. The door was behind me, so I knocked my foot on it, in hope someone would hear it and come in. Nothing happened. Marco lifted the sword above his head yet again, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. Instead of the sword colliding with me, I heard the clang of metal against metal. I opened my eyes, and saw Annabeth holding her knife up against (**Insert sword name here.). **

"Get to the fountain Seaweed Brain!" She said through gritted teeth. Marco looked surprised, but started to fight against Annabeth. I chose to follow her instructions, and started to drag myself to the fountain. Annabeth was parrying his moves and slashing at every chance she got. He evaded all her tries to stop him, and kept coming at her, with a determined look on his face. I could barely see now, and my breath was coming out in short puffs, but I finally made it to the fountain. I took a deep breath, and put my hand on the edge. I gripped the side, and pulled my self up. I sat on the edge for a moment, torn between letting myself fall into the water and going to save Annabeth. The poison made the choice for me. I felt my limbs go numb, and the last thing I saw was Annabeth fighting Marco as I fell into the water.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

While I battled Marco, I watched Percy out of the corner of my eye. I saw him struggle to the water. Then, I watched him fall, hitting the water with a small splash. Then, Marco's sword cut through my skin. It looked like a paper cut, but soon I fell to the ground, feeling like I couldn't breathe. Marco left, knowing that we would both die soon. Percy was in the water, strong enough to live, I think. Me on the other hand.... I didn't really know what would happen.

"Annabeth!?!" Percy called. "Wake up!!"

"Uhhgnge." I think I choked out.

"Annabeth, wake up." I familiar voice commanded.

"Mom?" I asked. "Is that you?"

**I think this is a good place to stop. Good cliffhanger? Oh, And I'm having a contest. Enter a sword name and what it looks like and It could be the name of Marco's sword. And I know this is kind of like TLT but, I'm taking it a completely different way then that. Ok, PLEASE CLICK THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON BELOW!!!! IT MAKES MY DAY! And please, No flames!**


	5. Golden blood, lies, and a escape attempt

**OKAY here we go! The sixth chapter of my first story: Annabeth's choice. I recently finished the second chapter of my second story, called Clarisse's Claiming, and it's HER story on how she got claimed. AFTER you're done reading this, GO CHECK THAT OUT! Seriously. NOW. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, blah blah blah, I DO own my jar of pickles. (I seriously LOVE pickles :) I am not rick riordon, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!! PWEASE!!! (uses big puppy dog eyes) **

**Okay, now that we have THAT out of the way, ON TO CHAPTER SIX! READ AND REVIEW! and the winner to the contest is....... iLoveSeaweedBrainAndWiseGirl. She came up with the name- Ronchos, which translates to... Death Rattle. Thanks to you guys who volunteered names. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *We left off with Annabeth asking, "Mom, Is that you?"***

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Yes, now drink this! Quickly though, I must go soon." Athena spoke with urgency.

I opened my eyes and they landed on a golden cup.

"Give it to me." I said, opening my mouth. Something was poured into it. It tasted like.... Heaven, Unexplainable. I instantly felt like I could do anything.

"What was it?" I asked.

"The cure." She answered. "Now I must go, goodbye and get well darling."

For the first time, I saw Percy standing over me. "How did you heal?" I asked.

"She gave me the cure." He answered.

"Wait, the cure was a God's blood, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, ATHENA gave a son of POSEIDON her _blood?!?!?_" I shrieked.

"Yeah." He grinned. "I guess she doesn't hate me anymore."

I smiled. "Guess not. Now, what HAPPENED?"

After he explained it to me, my mouth was literally hanging open. "Marco's evil?" I said.

"Well, duh."

"Well, I'm guessing we need to tell Chiron, we CAN'T have a traitor in this camp."

"Good idea." He said.

We ran to the Big House and burst inside, only to see Marco there, talking to Chiron and Mr. D.

"He tried to KILL me!" Marco wailed. "All I wanted to do was give him something!"

"LIAR!" Percy shouted.

"Percy!" Chiron said sharply, "Marco, tell us what happened."

"Okay, so the Hepahestus cabin made him a sheath, and they wanted Percy to have it. So, Jenni from their cabin told me to give it to him! So I did, but when I went to give it to him, He freaked and ran away. Then-"

"What? That's not-" Percy was interupted by Chiron.

"Percy, Shush! Let Marco finish." Chiron scolded.

"ANYWAY," Marco continued. "then he took out Riptide and slashed it from my hand. Then Annabeth came in and started fighting me! I somehow beat her and I left 'cuz I was afraid of getting hurt. " Marco finished.

"Percy, NOW it's your turn." Chiron told him.

"Okay, so, I was about to go to sleep when Marco told me he had something for me. Then he took out his sword, 'Death something or other' and he tried to kill ME! So, of course I drew Riptide, and fought with him. He slashed my arm and I was poisoned, and Annabeth came in and told me to get to the fountain. So I did, When I woke up-"

"Don't tell about Mom!" Annabeth hissed.

"When I woke up, I was feeling fine, and Annabeth said that we shouldn't have a traitor in this camp!" I concluded.

"He's telling the truth!" I said.

"What! That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! WHY wold I want to kill you?" Marco laughed.

"Because you're working for Kronos!" Percy suddenly said.

"What? He can't be! And names are powerful things, Percy." Chiron said.

"Kronos? " Marco asked. "He's evil! Why would I want to join him? I thought he was the one the God's hated?"

"He IS! That's why you're joining him!" Percy shouted. "You're betraying your father and everyone in this camp!"

"Percy. Calm down, you're still ill, go back to your cabin." Chiron ordered.

"Chiron, no! You're actually believing this piece of scum?" Percy screamed desperatley.

"Yes. You're story isn't real, you must have been hallucinating." Chiron shrugged. "I'm sorry Percy." He said. "Martain! Vera! Take him to his cabin." Chiron called to two kids from the Ares cabin.

"Yes Chiron!" They grunted and they grabbed Percy's arms.

"Stop! Chiron! Please! It's not right! He's lying! You can't seriously actually believe this kid can you? PLEASE! Let me go! Help! Annabeth!" He begged. Chiron ignored him, I looked at him, feeling horrible. I glared at Marco and was thinking some pretty horrible insults when Marco smiled ever so slightly at me. I knew the smile, I had given it to countless people in victorious Capture the Flag games. As Percy was dragged out, I turned and started talking to Chiron.

"You can't possibly believe him! He's a lying piece of dirt! He deserves to go and rot and Tartarus." I argued.

"Annabeth. Were you there?" He asked.

"Well, no. But he IS telling the truth. I can feel it. I know he's not lying, you HAVE to believe him!" I begged.

"I can't." Chiron said.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

The meaty Ares kids dragged me to my cabin and threw me on the bed. **(I don't picture his cabin like the one on the movie. So, pretend it's like a one room house or something, deal with me!) **

I glared at them until they walked out. Then, I quietly ran to the back of the room, and opened a window. I climbed out and ran as fast as I could to the back of the Big House. I peered in through an open window, and watched. Annabeth was still arguing with Chiron.

"Chiron! I was there for the battle! He's telling the truth! Marco isn't Ares son! He's evil! He's working for Kronos Please! Chiron!" She was defending me.

"Annabeth, calm down. Kronos is deep in the pits of Tartarus! He's impossible to be working for." Chiron said.

"I know! But I also know Percy's telling the truth. How could he hallucinate all that?" Annabeth tried to talk some sense into the centaur.

"He's ill from protecting YOU Annabeth. He cares about you. He's incredibly sick, and.... I'm not sure he's going to heal properly at all." Chiron sighed.

Annabeth's cheeks were red, but her eyes were furious. "WHAT!?!?!?" She screamed. "Of COURSE HE'S GONNA GET BETTER! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT???" And she ran outside, not waiting for an answer. I crept back to my cabin, and climbed inside through the open window. I heard Annabeth outside, yelling at the Ares kids, who apparently were guarding me. I opened the door, acting tired, which really wasn't that hard.

"Let her in." I commanded.

"Strict-" Martain started.

"Let her in." I growled and pulled her in.

"Percy, I-"

"I know. I heard everything." I said, pointing to the open window. "We need to get Thalia and a few others and leave camp. We need to get to Mount Olympus ourselves and warn the Gods."

"I agree. But who should we bring?"

"I think, me, you, Thalia, and Grover."

"Yeah." She said after a moment. "Let's leave tomorrow at midnight."

"See you then." I said.

"Time to leave!" Vera barked through the door.

"Meet me at the top of the hill." Annabeth whispered as she left.

"See you later!" I called.

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, so I apologize for everything. REMEBER, go check out my other story, Clarisse's Claiming, and review it. RIGHT NOW! go go go! (but feel free to review this one too) Bye for now!!!**

**-Pickle Daisy. **


	6. A forgotten nymph, and our escape

**OMG OMG OMG, IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been super duper busy lately, (tons of homework, state test prep, a massive S.S. Project, i was sick... yadda yadda yadda) Anyway, here you go! I'm typing five pages of this to make it up to you, I want at least ten reviews before the next chap goes up, okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I don't put a disclaimer.......... but just to be safe... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Okay, here i go.**

After I told the others, I packed my bag. A couple of shirts, some shorts, my Nikes, my Yankees cap, a beat of picture of my siblings, my Architect design book, and my notebook where I kept a couple pictures and keepsakes in. I slung my pack over my shoulder, and left my cabin around 11:45. I snuck out over to cabin eleven, Poseidon's cabin. I quietly knocked on the door.

"Seaweed Brain, open up!" I whispered.

The door opened and I was whisked in. Inside, I saw Thalia, Grover, and Percy all standing by the bed.

"What took you so long? Thalia hissed.

"I needed to pack a few things." I answered. "Now come on." I froze as I heard a thud on the door.

"Relax. I called a few pegasi to give us a ride." Percy said calmly. He went over and opened the door. He waited a few seconds and told us that Blackjack would be his, Ace would be Grover's, Kofee would be mine, and Dasani would be Thalia's.

"Right, so, lets get this show on the road!" Thalia said, walking outside and hopping on a creamy white pegasus. Percy nodded and climbed on Blackjack, mumbling something about being called a boss. I got on Koffe, and Grover scrambled on top of Ace. When we were settled, Percy muttered something and we took off. Thalia let out a yelp and we were suddenly zooming over camp and over NY. Soon, we were at a forest, which I was confused about because I thought we were going to Olympus, which was in NY. But, as I looked around at my fellow runaways, I decided it was a good idea, considering Grover's eyes were squeezed shut, and Thalia looked a sickly shade of green. After we were all on the ground again, we said goodbye to the Pegasi and and started our journey through the forest. We came to a river, with two canoes. We took the canoes after I wrote an IOU to the owner. We took the canoes and Percy took them up-river, using his super-duper Poseidon water powers! I sat in the boat with Thalia, and Percy sat in the other with Grover. Then, I felt out boat bump something, and I peered over the edge. There were three water nymphs looking up at us. Two looked normal, skin pale green, long thin hair, green eyes, and pointed ears. The other one looked..... Different. She still had long hair, but her eyes were a deep purplish, her ears were normal, and legs were long and slender. She was wearing a torn seaweed green dress lined with pure white pearls and miniature gems.

"Ummm, Thalia? Come here." I said.

"What?" She asked as she scrambled over.

"Uh, this."

"Oh."

"Hello." The weird looking nymph spoke to us. Her voice sounded like water dripping onto bells, Beautiful, but hollow, as if it hadn't been used in centuries.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked.

"Echo." She whispered, almost fearfully.

Thalia gasped. "I thought you were cursed so you couldn't speak for yourself!"

"I-I-I was. But _Lady _Hera lifted the curse, but she put a new one on me. "What was the new curse?" I asked.

"_Thy shall be lost in the River Of Pharos _

_Only to be save by world saving hero's._

_They-" _She stopped suddenly.

"They what?" Thalia demanded.

"N-n-nothing." Echo dismissed the issue.

"World saving Hero's...." Thalia didn't look so good.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She stared at the trees for a moment, her blue eyes clouded, and she seemed to listen carefully for a moment, before shaking her head and looking back at Echo.

"Tell us. Everything. Right here, Right now." She commanded.

# # # #

After about an hour and a half of the guys looking at us strangely, Echo finally finished her story.

"So, basically you fell in love with a son of Hera, Hera got mad and cursed you, and her son broke your heart because the curse was to copy everything people say? Now, like a thousand years later, she lifts that curse and places a new one on you? Banishing you to this river, The River Of Pharos? Until a group of world-saving Hero's come to save you. So, you joined the local Nymphs and tried to become one of them, but they never accepted you. Now, we come along and you think WE are the 'world saving hero's' and that we are going to save you?" Thalia summarized.

"Yes. You are correct." Echo said.

"Oh, okay. PERCY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE" Thalia shouted. Percy almost fell out of the boat.

"Why?!?!?" He groaned.

"WE'VE GOT A FORGOTTEN NAIDAD HERE!"

"Huh?" He said, but he clambered over to our boat. "Ohhhh."

"Hello." Echo greeted.

"Ummm, yeah, Hi."

"Percy, this is Echo, Echo, Percy."

"Hello Percy." Echo smiled at him."

"Hi, again."

"Now, she's gonna be the fifth member of this quest. Understand?" Thalia's evil eye was aimed at Percy, but he ignored her and shrugged.

"Sure. We need to get to San Francisco and tell Hades that Marco's evil. If we can get him on our side, it'll be easier to convince the rest of the gods."

Oh. So _thats _where we were going!

"Who is Marco?" Echo asked.

"One of Kronos's evil minions." I said angrily.

"Oh. Okay." Echo said.

The nymphs pulled out boats to the shore. They poked their heads up and spoke to Echo in a strange language that sounded like bubbles popping. I couldn't understand it, but I think Percy could. He turned a deathly shade of white like when he was sick a few days before. Echo, who just nodded, said, "Okay. Lets get going. I want to get as far away from this place as possible."

**Okay, that was six pages in my notebook, I'm sorry it's a little short, I want to write more, but i need to go... so yeah. Okay, remember, R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU! I WANT AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!!!! OKAY? OKAY????? Okay. BIBI! PLSSSSS REVIEW! Oh, and remember to check out Clarisse's claiming, which is pretty much what the title says. Oh, and I accept anonymous reviewers openly! Okay, and BTW, how do you like my Pegasi names? And did I do a good job with Echo? If so, thanks! And I really don't know where I'm taking this, it might be a little confusing, but im pretty sure that it'll be all right in the end. Remember, R&R, check out my new story, and tell me if I did a good job! Okay, again, sorry it's so short...**


	7. Friend and foe

**Wow. It's been waaaaayyyyy too long since I updated this. I think I might make this my main concern for now... BAD PICKLE DAISY! NO MORE ONE-SHOTS! Okay, well. I don't want to have a looong and aching author's note, so here you go! **

**Disclaimer:!:!: PICKLE DAISY DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING. OF COURSE! Oh, and to all you people who want Percabeth... The world isn't all about Percabeth. I'll get some in there, enough for you to be satisfied, I hope.**

**Pickle Daisy shall be writing everything she has written to make this chapter very long to make it up to you. Oh, and please please please PLEASE pretend that Percy never dipped in the Styx, because f he did this chapter would have been much much harder to write. Pretend TLO didn't happen. At least, most of it. Okay? Deal? Deal. **

That night, Echo slept near the water, on the shore. Thalia and I slept near the fire, and Percy and Grover toughed it out... in a tent. Questions and thoughts swirled around my busy mind, ranging from that afternoons recent events to how Einstein got so famous, but one question had been bugging me ever since Echo got on the boats with us.

"Thalia? Why did you let Echo come with us? You know we're gonna have to leave her eventually. We're not World Saving Hero's or whatever."

Her icy blue eyes were set on the crackling fire. "What if we are though, Annabeth? What if that prophecy is about us? Have you ever thought about that?" She replied eventually. "Think about it, it makes sense."

"Maybe. You and Percy, maybe. Not me. I'm a daughter of Athena, not the Big Three. You're a daughter of Zeus, and Seaweed Brain over there is a son of Poseidon. Grover was the first to come back from a search in two thousand years. You guys deserve it. I don't. I haven't done anything that important." I sighed. "Even Echo has a cause here. I'm just Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and maybe the only demi-god who _likes _to read."

Thalia's eyes widened. "Annabeth! That's exactly right! You _are_ Annabeth Chase! You can do anything! You held up the sky! You saved us _all _more then once! And you're the only person I know who's smart and fast enough to use a knife. You are Annabeth Chase. Strong. Fast. Brave. You're the one that brought me back from my tree. If anyone truly deserved to be on this quest, it's _you _Annabeth." Thalia said firmly, her eyes now narrowed into stubborn blue slits.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I just realized, would this be considered a quest? I mean, we kind of ran away from camp and all..."

"I dunno. I-" Something white caught my eye in the forest beside us. My head whipped toward it just in time to see a long white tail with strange blue markings slip behind a tree.

"Thalia... get the boys." I warned. "And _don't _shout." I added as she opened her mouth wide. She shut it quickly, and got up.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Monster."

Thalia groaned. "Can't I go one freaking week without something attacking me? Just two days ago we lost a Huntress because of that hideous Manticore." She growled. "If I ever see that filthy beast again, oh he'll want to be with Hades by the time I'm done with -"

"Thalia!" I hissed. "Shut up!"

She did shut her mouth- thankfully -and went to the boys tent. She attempted to knock, then went ahead and opened the zipper. Almost immediately, the boys, and Thalia, rushed out, each carrying a weapon. We met halfway, and I told them what I saw.

"It has a white tail, weird blue markings on it. It's behind that tree." I said, pointing. We got into position, Percy in front, me in back. We crept toward the tree and when Percy said, "Now!" We rushed toward the it. I jumped behind it, and slashed with my knife. It landed on...

Air.

Air?

Where did the monster go? My eyebrows scrunched together. This made no sense, I had been watching the tree to make sure it hadn't slipped behind us.

"Ah!" A short, loud cry sounded out. I whipped around, and saw Thalia doubled over, a thick brownish green tentacle wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were murderous and frightened. She continuously punched the tentacle, and her legs kicked air. I heard another anguished cry, and I turned around to see Percy flailing in midair, also wrapped up in the slimy tentacle.

"Thalia! Percy!" I cried out. I backed away in fear. If I got caught too, it'd be over. Another shout told me Grover had been captured by the terrifying monster.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "Get away! Don't let it get you!"

"I- Percy? Thalia?"

I felt something sticky wrapping around my hips.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "Run!"

"I can't! It ha-whoa!" I cried out.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed. "No!"

The tentacle lifted me up, and I was doubled over. My blond hair fell in my face, and I tried to kick the thing. "Let. Me. GO!" I screamed. I caught a glimpse of the monster that had each of us wrapped around it's pinky finger. Literally. It had large tusks that came from it's mouth, a thick white body about six feet above the ground had four legs with massive paws and six tentacles sprouting from the side of the stomach. It's tail was about ten feet long, with two spikes on each side on the end. It was hideous, and it's eyes gleamed with malice. It opened it's massive mouth, and lifted a screeching Thalia over it. She dangled, and her jagged black hair, which she had let grow out over the past years, fell down everywhere. Her blue eyes were wide with fear.

Then, it opened the tentacle, and Thalia plummeted into the monster's mouth. I saw her body go down it's throat, and fall into the stomach.

"THALIA!" I shrieked. I struggled even more against the slimy limb. "Thalia! No!"

A rush of river water ceased my cries. The tentacle let go of me, and I sank in the flood of cold water. The water slowly drained away, and I stood up.

Echo.

She was standing firmly on the riverbank, her hands in front of her. Her pale eyes gleamed with determination. She glared at the monster, and sent another flood of water at it. I was tackled by Percy, as he bombarded me with questions.

"Annabeth, are you okay? Did it hurt you? Annabeth, I'm sorry... Why didn't you run?"

I hugged him, then pushed him away. "I'll answer you later, now go help Echo! She's not gonna last much longer." It was true. She was fading fast.

"Okay. I'm sorry about Thalia."

I winced at the name. "Go."

He took out Riptide, and ran up to the hideous beast. He slashed at it, but it refused to dissolve into the familiar golden dust. It slashed at him with it's claws, and Percy had several scratches by the time he managed to slash it again in the stomach. It still didn't disintegrate into the gold dust. The worst wound was on his cheek, was bleeding profusely. His green eyes were determined though, as he continued to slash the savage thing. Then, disaster. It slashed out with a paw, and caught it's claws against Percy's chest, and he went flying backwards. He slammed against a tree, and his head fell sideways, his eyes closed. Unconscious. Red blood seeped through his shirt. Red seeped into my vision too, and I drew my knife and charged the monster. I was invincible, stabbing the thing with no remorse, no feelings. Nothing but pure hate for the thing. My wet hair whipped in my vision, for I had to continually look around for the deadly paws. I was under it, I fought with every bit of skill and energy I had. Stretching to my full height, I dragged my knife down it's stomach. I felt no fear, my ADHD kicked into hyper-mode, and I gave it all I had. I stabbed continuously, thinking of it most likely killing Percy, and eating Thalia. Finally, I managed to stab it's neck,but even then, it didn't disperse into dust. It fell to the ground, like a dead animal, not a dead monster. This was strange, but I didn't think of it. My thoughts were on other things as I ran to Percy, who was clearly very near death.

"Percy!" I begged, feelings invading my thoughts. "Don't die, please _please _don't die!" I didn't shake him, because I knew that could put him into shock, and that would most definitely kill him. "Percy! Please _please please _don't die."

His breaths were coming in shallower and shallower. I knew he was on his way to join Hades. I felt another wave of hate toward that monster who killed Thalia. I sat back, my head facing the trees, my tears building up in my eyes. Salty, like the sea. "Why me?" I screamed. "Why me?" The tears fell down my face like a thin waterfall. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I looked up at the body it was attached too.

"What do you want?" I snarled at Grover. "It killed him, see?"

"He's not dead yet." He replied. "He's still breathing."

"Yeah, well there's not a single Apollo camper, or Apollo himself, and I sincerely doubt water could heal a wound this bad."

"Lets find out." Echo said, coming up to me. She took a water bottle from a bag, with a little bit of dirt and debris from the river. She slowly poured the entire thing over Percy's chest. It healed a little bit, but not nearly enough to save him. He was losing too much blood. I closed my eyes, and tears spilled over the edge, landing on his body. My body convulsed with partially silent sobs as I leaned over him.

"Annabeth..." Grover said. His voice was full of awe. I ignored him, and continued crying.

"It came true!" Echo gasped after a minute. "Annabeth..."

"Shut up!" I bawled, not caring that I usually never did this. "Just shut up already! He's dying, alright? There's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"You already did." Echo whispered.

"What?" I said, opening my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at him." She said. I obeyed. His chest wasn't bleeding anymore, and most of it had already scabbed over. His breathing still wasn't steady, but it wasn't as shallow as a kiddie pool either.

"What? I-I- I don't understand." I said. "How?"

"My prophecy." Echo breathed. The rest of it. I was afraid to say it, because I didn't want it to be true, but it was. I didn't really understand it though, until now..."

"What was the rest?" Grover asked for me, because I was stunned.

"My entire curse went like this...

_Thy shall be lost in the River Of Pharos_

_Only to be save by world saving hero's._

_They shall go through much to get to you_

_A hated kiss, a secret or two_

_Throughout it all, for what is right, _

_A beast so deadly will give into spite_

_A wound so bad will bring about fears_

_only to be saved by true love's tears. _

_Then they shall go to the tunnel of fire_

_to find that one's time shall expire. _

_One shall return, against all odds_

_Against the will of two powerful gods_

_So one will live, one will die_

_and one will come back, safe and alive. "_

There was silence, as Echo looked down sadly. "Hera told it to me, but she didn't make it up. It was told to her by the Oracle, sixty years before I was born."

"Echo, why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid. I was foolish." She answered. "I never have had courage, but you have much. So does he." She said, nodding to Percy.

"Who could be the one to expire?" Grover wondered.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good. Expire means death, if you're living."

"Who's gonna come back?" Grover asked.

"I doubt it's anyone good." I replied. "Well, we should get moving. We can't stay, now that monsters know we're here. Does anyone know when Percy might wake up?"

"He might wake up tomorrow afternoon." Echo said. "If he continues to heal this fast."

"Well, we leave the second he wakes up. Everyone, get you're things together."

"Where are we going to go?" Grover questioned.

"According to the prophecy, we have to go to the tunnel of fire, and I have a funny feeling I know where it is."

"Well, _I_ have a feeling it's nowhere good." Grover muttered. "It's never good."

"Right you are, Grover. Right you are." Echo said softly. "It's never good."

**Hahaha, I hope this satisfies you guys and gals! I liked this chapter, and I know, I know. It's probably not very good. But I couldn't have Percy die now, could I? Oh, and if you could, tell me you're favorite line in this chap, and what you rate it, on a scale of 1 to 10. Ten being the best, of course. GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I know I need it! Oh, and I want at least 20 reviews before the next chap goes up! Deal?**

**Sincerely, **

**Pickle Daisy. **

**P.S. Flames will be used to bake BLUE cookies. People who give flames will not get any! **

**Oh, and poor, poor, Thalia. Sigh. I'll miss her. **


	8. Farewell, and hello

**To make it up to you, I'm writing another chapter. I hope your happy, I didn't even get my 20 reviews. I wrote this off the top of my head, and I sincerely hope there is enough Percabeth in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'm still working on the legal agreement between me and Rick Riordan, but if everything goes as planned, then within sixty years I could have complete control over PJO! But until then I own nothing. **

"Annabeth, can we stop? I'm thirsty." Grover complained. I tossed him one if our few water bottles, and he guzzled the whole thing. Then, he ate the plastic. Typical Grover.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Echo. She hitched Percy up on her back some more. He still hadn't healed, but after Grover sensed he'd be able to handle the walk if someone carried him, I had decided it was time to go.

"Good, for now. Thirsty, I guess, but I'll live."

"Good, because we're almost out of water."

She winced as Percy slid off her back. She hitched him up yet again, and sighed.

"How much farther must we go?"

"I don't know, maybe a mile?"

"Very well." She answered. She took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"Where are we even going?" Grover moaned. "Canada?"

"Grover, for the last time, we are _not _going to Canada, no matter how much you beg."

"Since when does it take so long to get somewhere?"

"Since when do you whine so much?"

"Since when do you snap at me?"

"Since when do you snap at _me?"_

"Since you decided to take us in the middle of a desert!"

I wheeled around to face him. "Grover, we've been walking for a whole three hours. We're not even in a desert. We're in a national park."

"Who makes a desert a national park?"

I sighed. "It's- Ugh. Grover. Just, stop talking, okay?"

"Fine." He said. "Oops."

I groaned. "Look, the tunnel of fire is probably somewhere in this park."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"When are we-" Grover started. "Ah!" He plummeted into a dark pit that had been disguised by at least a few weeks worth of dust and branches.

I peered into the hole that had suddenly appeared. "Grover! Are you okay?"

"I guess." He called up. "There's a pit in front of you."

"Really?" I answered sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

"Well, can you come down here?"

"Um, is it safe?"

"I don't know."

"I think we should go." Echo said. "I think it's the tunnel of fire."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But I think we should."

"Fine. How's Percy?"

"Good, I think."

"Well, wish me luck. I'm going down."

"Good luck." She answered. I jumped down. I landed on something cushiony. It felt like grass.

"Are you okay?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did I land on?"

"Grass, I think. Where's Echo?"

"Coming!" She called.

"Ah!" Echo shrieked, her hollow voice rang throughout the tunnel as she fell onto the pile of grass. "Oh. Never mind."

"Where are we?" Grover asked.

"The tunnel of fire." I replied.

"Wha- Ermahunja." Percy grumbled.

"Echo? Is he waking up?"

"I think so."

"Armumbarg." Percy muttered.

"Percy? Are you okay? Hello? Are you waking up?" I asked. Echo slid him off her back, and placed him gently on the cushion.

"Jragmah."

Grover laughed. "He never was good with words."

Then, slowly, he opened his eyes. They landed on me. His smile, which had been on his face since he opened his eyes, faded into a frown. "Where are we?"

"Tunnel of fire."

"What?"

"Dude, you'll never find out. I've been asking the same thing for the past day and a half." Grover said.

I glared at him. "For your information, it was the one and only tunnel to the Underworld two thousand years ago, before San Francisco even existed. Hades rigged it with a whole bunch of death traps, and it was the home to the Minotaur at one point in time as well. It's almost physically impossible to get through without dying."

"You lead us to our death trap?" Percy asked, sitting up.

"Echo's prophecy said to!"

"But we could die! And what prophecy?"

"Percy, Echo told us her entire prophecy. It wasn't very hard to figure out though."

"What was it?"

"_Thy shall be lost in the River Of Pharos_

_Only to be save by world saving hero's._

_They shall go through much to get to you_

_A hated kiss, a secret or two_

_Throughout it all, for what is right,_

_A beast so deadly will give into spite_

_A wound so bad will bring about fears_

_only to be saved by true love's tears._

_Then they shall go to the tunnel of fire_

_to find that one's time shall expire._

_One shall return, against all odds_

_Against the will of two powerful gods_

_So one will live, one will die_

_and one will come back, safe and alive."_

_"_Well, it isn't very hard to figure out." He said.

"I just said that!"

"I know."

"Well, can you walk?"

"Of course." He stood up, wobbly at first, then gained confidence as he took a few shaky steps.

"Good. We're gonna be walking for a while."

"Death trap?" Grover said. "_Death trap? _You led us into a death trap? I want out! I want out!" He cried, jumping frantically at the hole. "Get me out of here! Get me out of here!"

"Grover! What did you think 'tunnel of fire' meant? A warm cozy glow? Hestia's home? Calm down! I think Echo has a straightjacket waiting to be used!"

That calmed him down. Long ago, Grover told me a dream of being kept up in a straightjacket because someone found out he was half animal. He had told me in confidence, and I felt bad betraying him like that.

"I don't have a straightjacket." Echo said, confused.

"I know. Just play along."

Grover was still freaking out about the death trap thing. He kept to himself though, and kept his distance from me and Echo.

"Oh no." Echo whispered to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"We are entering the fire part."

"Uh-oh. Grover's going to freak. You think Percy can hold up for it?"

"I think so." Echo responded.

I saw a small black scuttling creature, and shrieked. Everyone tensed, and drew their weapons.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked me.

"Sp-sp-SPIDER!" I sputtered. Echo went about fifty yards ahead into the tunnel.

Everybody visibly relaxed. "Where?"

"Right there!" I pointed, my voice so high it was almost inaudible.

"Calm down." Percy said, and squashed it with his sneaker, which turned out to be a big mistake. Flames shot out of the ground and the walls, forming a thick wall of flames, and this time everybody screamed.

"_Run!_" Percy and I screeched. We all ran, through the fire, which was so hot I felt like I would die, and found that once we were through, more walls of fire sprang up behind us. We ran until we came to a narrow hole, which it became obvious only one of us could go at a time. I peered into the hole and found there was no fire within it.

"Who's going to go?" I yelled over the flames. They all looked at each other, and pointed to me. "You!"

"What? No!"

"Well then, go first! The flames are coming!" Grover shouted.

"Percy, you go!" I said, stepping to the side to let him pass. He looked torn.

"No." He said, a stubborn look coming over his eyes. "You go. I'll go after, then Grover, then Echo. Understood?"

"Yes!" Grover burst out. "Now go! It's almost here!"

I scrambled into the tunnel, hoping flames wouldn't cremate me. I found that the shaft sloped upward, so steep I could barely climb. I stopped, and took a deep breath.

"You guys!" I shouted. "Are you here?"

"I am." Grover called, followed by Percy.

"Where's Echo?"

No one answered.

"Guys? Where's Echo? She's part of this quest too."

"She didn't make it. The fire got her." Grover muttered. "I'm sorry Annabeth."

"But, she can't just _die!" _

"She didn't." Percy called up. "She... like... evaporated."

I didn't answer. I just continued to climb. We climbed for minutes that turned into hours. We climbed until my muscles screamed in agony. Then, just as I was about to fall down from a dangerous cliff thing, the small tunnel opened into a massive cavern. I scrambled to the side, and watched Grover, and then Percy clamber up.

"You know, I've been thinking..." I started.

"That's a shocker." Grover murmured. I don't know why, but that really ticked me off.

"Fine!" I snapped. "Don't listen to what I have to say. Why don't you share your brilliant thoughts on Echo's prophecy?"

Grover backed down. "I-I-"

"Guys. Chill!" Percy said.

"Stay out of this, Seaweed Brain!" I snarled. "I'm serious Grover. Go ahead."

He remained silent.

"Yeah. Thought so." I said under my breath. Grover turned and faced the entrance that led back to the tunnel. "Anyway. I've been thinking, I think Echo was the one who's time expired."

"Yeah." Percy said thoughtfully. "It probably was. Nice."

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" Percy said, blushing. That made me immediately suspicious.

"What?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Remember back at the river, when Echo was saying goodbye to the Nymphs?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember they said something, and I turned white?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well... Um..."

"Spit it out, Percy."

"They said it wouldn't end well." He said softly. I heard a snore, and I saw that Grover had fallen asleep.

"Said _what_ wouldn't end well?" I asked, curious now.

His voice was barely perceptible. "Well, um... Never mind."

"No, tell me!"

"Never mind!" He said. His face was a bight crimson now. Like a tomato.

"Well, if you're not gonna tell, then I'm going to sleep." I said, and laid down. I closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing. I was at that state when you're three quarters asleep, when I heard Percy speak up. I strained my ears to hear him.

"They said my crush on you wouldn't end well, Annabeth." Then, he snickered to himself. "Ha. I can tell it to her, just not when she's awake. Of course." I heard him lie down, and ever so slowly his fast breathing slowed, and I heard him snore softly. I opened my eyes, and sat up. I rubbed my eyes, and pondered what I had just heard.

"I like you too, Seaweed Brain." I said softly after a few minutes. "Like you like me." I leaned down and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Then, I went back to sleep.

**Okay. Okay. You owe me. I want my 20 reviews, people! I know you're reading! I know it. Now, If I may, I want to ask you a favor. Please read my other PJO story, Love and Hate Aren't Far Apart. It's a great fic, about when Annabeth was holding up the sky. It's a one-shot, and was really interesting to write. I'd say THIS fic has about three or four chapters left, plus maybe an epilogue, if I feel like writing one. Now, go click that button and review. If I don't get those 20 reviews, you may never see the end to this!**

**P.S. I take anonymous reviewers.**

**P.S.S. I don't care if you review twice, or three times. I just want reviews! I want at least one hundred reviews by the time this fic is over. And I'm sorry if i sound like a review who**, but I want them so dang bad!**

**Oh, and I hope this was long enough for you!**


End file.
